The First Golden Age
The First Golden Age of Blokus was the period of time between the Bloacian Era and the Dark Ages. History Inception The First Golden age of Blokus began when Bernard Tavitian found and modernized Rockus. There is quite a bit of controversy and debate among historians on how Bernard found the game of Rockus. However the most widely agreed upon theory states that, following the use of psychedelic drugs, he traveled to the place he saw in his hallucinations. There, it is said he found a detailed manuscript on the different pieces and rules of Rockus. Early Golden Age The early Golden Age is almost universally agreed to be the most politically tumultuous period in modern Blokus history. It began in 1 MB, and ended in 70 MB For the first few years (most scholars agree from 1 MB, to 13 MB), Blokus was still picking up traction throughout Europe and Africa. In order to organize the first large scale international Blokus tournaments, the Blokus Cabal was formed by one hundred of the era's most skilled Blokus players. The first large scale tournament was the World Block in 25 MB, with the victor being Christian Potter. His use of a then unknown technique (The Lucky Charm) drove the spectators into such an intense fervor that it caused riots which killed over twelve thousand people. For a brief period of time (26 MB to 48 MB), because of these riots, Blokus was banned throughout most of the western world and Africa, when Blokus was gaining popularity throughout Asia and the middle east. The Blokus Cabal relocated their headquarters from Zimbabwe to India (modern day Bangalore) in 27 MB, where they stayed until 60 MB. After a groundswell of public opinion, the majority of the kingdoms and empires relented to public opinion, and finally legalized Blokus, from 40 MB to 49 MB*. Middle Golden Age The middle golden age is generally agreed to be when Blokus began to hold significant political sway. Most scholars agree it began in 70 MB, and ended in 210 MB. The Blokus Cabal was beginning to become more openly violent in this time period. Fueled by the incredible amount of money and power Blokus generated, the Blokus Cabal would often openly bribe or kill officials who refused to host Blokus in their country. Even more commonly, they would incite riots to attempt to cow the rulers of a given country into submission. This finally culminated in Blokus being legalized in every single nation in the Old World. The remainder of the middle golden age was relatively uneventful, with the World Block running as normal, and the Blokus Cabal vowing to remain apolitical for the remainder of its existence in 140 MB. Late Golden Age The late golden age is considered to be the most peaceful time period during the golden age. Although there is some debate amongst historians, but it began in roughly 220 MB and ended with the beginning of the dark ages, in 476 MB. With the widespread popularity of Blokus, new techniques and strategies were constantly invented and refined. However, there was next to no regulation or control of Blokus, which led to incredibly dangerous techniques being used and invented. It was not unheard of for entire cities to vanish with no trace, due to Blokus accidents. One of the most infamous of these techniques was the Double Lucky Charm, invented by Abdul Alhazred, which created the Sahara desert whilst he was inventing the technique. This era finally ended with the invention of an unknown technique** which killed almost every single Blokus user. *There were still a few countries which had not yet legalized until 100 MB, but the majority of the countries legalized Blokus during this time period. **Some scholars theorized that this technique was the Triple Lucky Charm, but this is implausible given that the Triple Lucky Charm was invented much later than the Dark Ages, and the Triple Lucky Charm would be unable to release enough power to cause another Dark Age.